


Different Kind of Adventure

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Parallel Universes, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: He wasn’t in Miracula anymore, that much Adrien was certain. Everything else seemed to blur though. Less than three seconds ago he was in his mid thirties, going by the name of Chat Noir as he reunited with his wife Ladybug, their son Cap, and daughter Bea. Now he was a fourteen year old boy sitting on a bed too firm and big for his liking, in a room too stiff and imprisoning for his taste.





	Different Kind of Adventure

He wasn’t in Miracula anymore, that much Adrien was certain. Everything else seemed to blur though. Less than three seconds ago he was in his mid thirties, going by the name of Chat Noir as he reunited with his wife Ladybug, their son Cap, and daughter Bea.

Now he was a fourteen year old boy sitting on a bed too firm and big for his liking, in a room too stiff and imprisoning for his taste.

The home Ladybug had made for him had been perfect, enough for their small family and the friends that would stop by to share news of the war or recall fond memories of their early days of fighting.

Now it was all gone, in its place a world he had tried to forget.

He heard a buzzing from nearby, sounding a lot like the summer bugs that chatter whenever they trekked through the forest. He turned towards the sound to see a slightly familiar device.

A cell phone, the word popped in his head. He pulled the rectangular device to himself, seeing a message from a long forgotten name.

Chloe: Where are you? School is starting today!

Chloe? She had been his only friend before he had left for Miracula. He clicked on her contact information, a blond haired and blue eyed girl’s picture greeted him. She looked like Queen Bea when she was younger. Even had that same confident smirk giving off the vibe she was in charge and dared anyone to challenge her. Queen Bee had been the daughter of a Lord, who was later subjugated to Hawkmoth’s ruling. Bee had join the rebellion’s rank, proving to be a very fierce swordswoman, even up until her death at one of Hawkmoth’s generals. He and Ladybug had named their daughter Bea after her, having her name sake’s blond hair and blue eyes. He wondered for a moment if his daughter would grow up to look like both his friends.

He went back to the text, re-reading it.

School? He scrolled up through their past conversations, Chloe talking about school that was going to be attending this year, and that Adrien should join her. He also learned his father had been very strict, keeping him on a tight schedule with little time to do what he wanted.

The last time he had been on any sort of schedule was when the commander of their unit informed them of upcoming battles or covert missions.

He closed out of the messaging app to find a calendar app, already filled with appointments every moment of the day.

He nearly choked at the sight of his schedule, the space around him never feeling so tight. He hurried jumped out of bed and ran for the windows, searching for one to open. When he finally did, he stuck his head out to breath in the air. It smelt dirty, but better than the stale air in his room. As he regulated his breathing, he went back to Chloe’s text.

School sounded better than his schedule. He would have a friend, maybe make more like he did at Miracula. He smiled at the thought of his friends, reflecting fondly on his Ladybug. She was a little spitfire, never afraid to defend the innocent and weak. He was smitten the moment they met, and found having her beside him filled his heart with so much love he didn’t know what else to do other than marry her.

He wished he had a picture of her like he had of Queen Bee’s look alike.

There wouldn’t be another Ladybug in this world.

He wasn’t that lucky.

He searched around the room, finding a door to a room of clothes. He quickly got inside, exchanging the night clothes for some day clothes. He looked back at the calendar briefly, realizing his first appointment was scheduled for 8. He would have 20 minutes to sneak out of the house for school. He looked around the room, find a bag near his beside. Inside was some books, and larger phone he recalled was called a tablet, as well as some rope.

He must have thought of his escape plan before he was sent to Miracula.

He slide the bag over himself before securing the rope to a side of the window. Tight enough to keep him from falling, but enough so a hard enough tug would bring the rope back to him.

As he scaled the side of the building, he missed his staff that could extend to immeasurable heights or use for combat. He loved taking Ladybug up high to watch the sunset at the end of a romantic date. His children had loved to watch the world from it.

When Adrien landed on the ground, he quickly rubbed away what tears threatened to spill. He could mourn the lost of his previous life later. Right now he had a school to get to. He tugged on the rope, which fell to the ground, which he hastily gathered before scaling the wall surrounding his mansion of a house. The place reminded him of the tyrants he and his team use to invade during their covert operations.

He pulled up the messages, finding that Chloe had sent him the location previous in blue, underlined text. He tapped the words, which changed the screen to a map, giving him directions to his destination.

Adrien began to run. He ran like he had spent the past twenty years of his life running from soldiers of Hawkmoth or running towards his comrades with open arms.

The world around him was unfamiliar, everywhere there were building, barely any plants in sight. Instead of carriages and horses, there were cars and motorcycles, (his brain brought the words back to memory as he ran past them).

Instead of vendors on the streets, people were holed up in shops.

No one carried a weapon from what he could see.

Everyone minded their own business, ignoring the boy running past.

He stopped running when he was at the school, people his age entering the building.

Adrien slowly proceeded inside the building to be greeted by the Chloe on his phone.

“Adrikins! You came!” The girl squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He remembered these hugs and kisses were part of Chloe’s way of greeting him, but if felt so wrong after receiving a similar kind of affection from his children or his wife.

“I was worried you would over sleep. You seemed so upset after that talk with your father last night.” Chloe led him upstairs, people watching as they went.

Right, he was famous in this world too. But not as a hero.

“Talk?”

“You know, you asked him about school yesterday. He said no, so you and I planned your escape. And my plan worked brilliantly,” Chloe explained.

That conversation seemed like forever ago and insignificant compared to what he had faced since then. The peace negotiations at the end of the war were more stressful than that conversation. Maybe he could try talking to his father again after school.

“Sabrina! I hoped you saved our seats,” Chloe announced, an orange haired girl perking up from her seat in the second row talking to another girl.

“I’m trying Chloe, but Marinette refuses to move.”

“We were here first Chloe,” the girl gestured to herself and another girl beside her, Adrien instead looking at the situation. There was an open seat in the front in front of the two girls, and to the right was an open desk.

“Chloe, why don’t you and Sabrina sit in that row, and I’ll sit here. That way we are next to each other,” he offered.

Chloe scowled, but eventually relented as she sat down with Sabrina, Adrien taking the seat opposite of them.

The classroom slowly began to fill, Adrien looking around, swearing some of the faces looked familiar. Probably just reminded him of Miracula with how diverse everyone looked.

He eventually came to look over at his seat partner, and almost died on the spot.

Sitting next to him, was a younger Carapace, one of his first friends in Miracula.

Adrien had only recently entered town when he ran into the golden eyed boy, also wearing a red hat, playing a mandolin for spare change. Some soldiers had tried to kick the boy out of the streets when Adrien came to aid, thankful for once his looks made him look rich enough to save the boy. They had remained best of friends ever since, Adrien naming his son Cap after him while Carapace had named his daughter after him, Chantele.

Adrien must have been staring at him for too long, for the Carapace look alike turned to him.

“You alright dude?”

“Uh- uh, yeah, sorry,” Adrien quickly turned to face the front, “You just look like someone I knew.” The boy raised an eyebrow but looked curious.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he even had a red hat like yours, liked music,” Adrien gestured to the hat and headphones.

“Sounds like a cool dude.”

“He is, was. He was the best,” Adrien amended.

The boy smiled at that statement.

“Name’s Nino, did you just move here,” Nino extended his hand to shake, which Adrien reciprocate the gesture.

“Adrien and no, I was homeschooled before.”

“Ah, makes sense why I haven’t seen you around. A few of us have been going to the same school since kindergarten. I think you and that girl,” Nino gestured behind him, “are the only new students in our class.”

Adrien turned to see the new girl, recognizing her at once to be Rena Rouge. Granted Rena had white tips at the end of her hair, but it was definitely the same girl. She had been a witch in training from another land closer to the Fire Mountains when she joined their ranks. She had grown very powerful as a witch as the years went on, eventually becoming the Royal Magic Adviser to the queen of her homeland and served a crucial role in the peace negotiations between Miracula and the people of the Fire Mountains.

The most awkward part of all was she eventually married Carapace, whose look alike was sitting across from him.

“You ok dude? You’ve been spacing out a lot,” asked Nino, drawing Adrien’s attention away from Rena Rouge before she glanced at him.

“Yeah, just a long night.”

“I know what you mean man. School does that to you.”

Their teacher entered the room, everyone quieting when she did, allowing Adrien to think.

So far he had found Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge’s look a likes in this world. Or had he met this world’s Chloe, Nino, and New Girl look a like in Miracula.

The probability of Ladybug’s look a like in this world was to great now.

“Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien stumbled out of his thought when he heard Nino whisper, “you’re suppose to say present.”

“Present,” Adrien shot up from his seat, earning several giggles, several being familiar. He quickly sat down, resting his head on one of his hands.

There would only be one Ladybug. Just because Ladybug married him in Miracula, doesn’t mean she would marry him in this world.

If he could even find her.

* * *

Adrien wished he could believe that his day dream about Ladybug coming up beside him to watch the sunrise had been real. That he was back in Miracula and this morning had been nothing but a dream. But an ear piercing bell, shook him out of his thoughts. He was still in school.

“What’s your next class dude,” asked Nino as packed his bag, Adrien doing the same.

“Study Hall,” Adrien answered as he checked his schedule. Nino leaned over to look before looking back at his own.

“Looks like other than study hall, we have every class together.”

Adrien smiled. A new friend, or re-meeting an old friend. He wasn’t sure how to look at it.

“You want to get lunch together. You can tell me about that dude you said looked like me.”

“That would be great.”

Nino separated, heading down the stairs with a few other kids, while Adrien followed the rest to the library. The Rena Rouge look a like walked ahead, following someone else into the library.

Maybe he could try to befriend her as well. They did get along back in Miracula, bonding over coming from different places, or in his case, world.

Once he was inside the library, everyone dispersed, with no sign of Rena Rouge. He wanted down one of the aisles, noticing a retreating dark blue pigtail.

Ladybug use to wear blue pigtails.

He follow the pigtail to see if she would go down the next aisle, but it seemed to have vanished.

In its place on the next aisle was Rena Rouge.

Adrien took a deep breath before walking down the aisle, intentionally passing her, only to stop a few books down.

He glanced over to see her looking at him, which he quickly resumed glancing at the books.

Geography

He decided to look for something on mountains before glancing over at Rena, who was still looking at him.

“Do I have something on my face,” she asked.

“No, why?” Adrien asked as he moved closer to her. Turns out she was right in front of the mountains section.

“Because you keep looking at me.”

Adrien blushed. Carapace would forever tease Adrien about him staring at his younger wife.

“Sorry, you just reminded me of someone.”

“Is that a pick up line you use one everyone?”

“No, it’s just, a lot of strange things have been happening today. People are looking like people I once knew. It’s all a bit disorienting.”

The girl nodded.

“She lived in the mountains,” Adrien started, and he didn’t really know why. But the girl seemed interested.

“She didn’t care what anyone thought about her, so long as she knew she was doing her part to make things right for the people she left in the mountains. Sorry I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s fine. She sounds cool.”

“The weirdest part about it, was it was all a dream. At least I think it was. But I had never seen you before so I don’t know how you were there if it was a dream.”

The girl paused her search, reflecting on what Adrien had said.

“Certainly sounds like a strange mystery.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Alya by the way.” “Adrien.”

“I want to hear more about your dream. You think you can meet up with me and my friend for lunch?”

“I actually agreed to meet Nino for lunch.” “He can come too. I heard you tell him you knew him before too. It was from that dream right?”

Adrien nodded.

“Perfect. We’ll all meet for lunch and try to figure out your dream. Maybe there are some other faces here you might recognize.”

Adrien nodded, smiling a real smile for the first time that morning.

* * *

“Hey Nino,” Adrien approached Nino at the locker hall before lunch.

“What’s up dude. Ready for lunch.” “Actually, I also invited Alya and her friend with us to lunch.”

“Alya?”

“That’s me!” Alya popped up beside Adrien, “Marinette is grabbing lunch from her parents before she meets up with us. Did you bring a lunch?” She looked at the two boys, Nino and Adrien both shaking their heads in disagreement.

Alya nodded before pulling out her phone, “Alright, I’ll just ask Marinette to bring some more food for you guys.”

“Wait a second, where do you think we are having lunch,” asked Nino.

“At the park. We still have nice summer weather, plus I doubt you want our conversations to be overheard at a café.”

Nino frowned, “what conversation?”

“You know, ‘Adrien has met your doppelganger in his dream,” informed Alya.

Nino looked to Adrien.

“I recognized her from the same dream you were in.”

If Nino was surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead he got a, “cool” before Nino left the locker hall with Alya and Adrien following. Adrien smiled as they left eh school grounds, Nino and Alya’s interactions exactly like when they first met.

“So where exactly did you dream take place,” pried Alya once they were clear of the school. “You said I lived in the mountains.”

“You lived in a queendom in the mountains. You were studying to be a witch when we met.”

“Queendom,” asked Nino.

“It’s like a kingdom, but the primary decision maker is the Queen,” informed Alya with an excited smile.

“Then where was I from?”

“You were in one of the more populated villages a ways from the capital city, you were the first persons I met, playing a mandolin as a cover to gather intelligence for the rebellion.”

“There was a rebellion,” asked Alya.

“Huge rebellion. Miracula’s leader was Hawkmoth, who was a warlord tyrant. All three of us joined the rebellion against.”

“Dude, that is so sick,” Nino sat on a park bench, Adrien talking the ground while Alya sat beside Nino.

“It was. There were five of us in the team. Your names were Carapace,” he pointed to Nino, “and Rena Rouge,” he pointed to Alya.

“I love it! Rena Rouge! Sounds like a superhero.”

“You practically were with the magic you learned. And Carapace was a tank on the battlefield. No one in your path stood a chance.”

Nino was grinning wildly in anticipation.

“Another one of our partners was Queen Bee, who was a great swordswoman, but she died several years into the fighting.” “Years? How long were you there for bro?”

“Almost twenty years.”

The two other teen’s mouths dropped.

“No wonder you seem so disoriented today dude.”

“Twenty years of your life, gone,” whispered Alya.

Adrien nodded, “the saddest part about it was there was no warning. It wasn’t like I died and woke up. I was home with my family, and then all a sudden I was back here.”

“You had a family,” asked Alya.

Adrien nodded, trying hard to keep tears from falling as he could remember the last bit of his dream so clearly.

“There was a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes named Bea. She was the sweetest thing. She loved when you would visit and conjure spirit animals for her to chase,” Adrien looked over to Alya, who looked ready to cry herself.

“And Cap, our son, we named him after Carapace and his ridiculous obsession with hats,” Adrien looked over to Nino, who offered a comforting smile at the thought. “He wanted to be a warrior like you and me.” Adrien looked back down, scribbling a ladybug in the dirt.

“And Ladybug, was the best woman any man could ask for. She was brave, selfless, caring. She was a leader and practically a mother to our team. No one was left unwelcomed when she was around. No one was left unharmed if anything was to happen to someone she cared about.”

“Then let’s find her,” stated Alya.

“Who,” asked Nino, looking slightly confused.

“Let’s find the Ladybug look alike. You met me and Nino. So I bet there’s Ladybug out there somewhere.”

“The chances of finding you both was rare enough. I doubt I’d be able to find Ladybug.”

“Sorry I’m late, the extra lunches took a little longer.”

Adrien turned to the new voice, immediately standing. He wanted to run to her, kiss her, wrap her in his arms and promise never to let go. Because before him was Ladybug.

“Marinette, you gotta hear this. Adrien had this crazy dream that Nino and I are in.”

Marinette approached the group, her eyes on Adrien, who felt as if jaw hit the floor. She was as beautiful as he remembered with her midnight blue hair, and her eyes as blue as the lakeside where he married Ladybug.

“Oh really,” Marinette passed around the lunches, her eyes glancing up at him as he continued to stare.

“Yeah dude, he said he was like, there for 20 years,” added Nino.

Marinette handed Adrien a lunch before sitting down with her own, Adrien following her to a sit down position on the ground.

“Does he always stare,” She asked, scooting closer to Alya.

“When he recognizes someone,” confirmed Alya.

“Oh, then who do I remind you of?”

“Ladybug,” Adrien whispered reverently, his dazed ruined by Alya choking on her lunch.

“And what was she like?”

Alya and Nino looked at Adrien expectantly.

“The best...leader a team could ask for. She had everyone’s back, saved me more times than I can count.”

He heard Nino and Alya’s collective sigh. In in Miracula they had pushing so hard for him and Ladybug to get together. And it looked like it would be the same in this world.

“That’s awesome,” Marinette lit up with excitement, like when he first met Ladybug. Ladybug had loved making new friends.

“My name is Marinette by the way,” she added at the end.

“Adrien, Adrien Agreste,” he extended his hand. She accepted the hand to shake, but instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed. Exactly like he first introduced himself to Ladybug.

And exactly like Ladybug, she turned bright red.

Maybe this world wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Pinterest Prompt: “You were summoned to another world to be its hero. You attained amazing abilities and powers. Traveled to distant, fantastic lands and exotic cultures. Met and fought alongside incredible allies to stop the unspeakable evil. Lost friends along the way. But now you’ve returned to your own world.”  
> Please R&R


End file.
